Confessions Of A Teenage Princess
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: What’s a girl to do when she’s got so many problems on her hands? From the interfering roommates, the troublesome maid’s job, moving to a new school. And also hiding her true identity, as the runaway princess! Previously known as -Dark Legend-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto!

A/N: Okay, I've decided to rewrite this particular chapter (and maybe the others) because it is _horrible_. I had no idea what I was thinking when I first starting writing this story "/. The story didn't make any sense at _all_, and I can't even understand the plot of the story anymore DX So I am now officially rewriting this story, and hopefully it will be _much_ better!

-Story previously known as Dark Legend.

Summary: What's a girl to do when she's got so many problems on her hands? From the interfering roommates, the troublesome maid's job, moving to a new school. And also hiding her true identity, as the runaway princess. Life has _never_ been so troublesome. Sakura centric.

* * *

**Confessions Of A Teenage Princess**

**Chapter 1 **

x**X**x

-

-

-

"Sakura! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." She said simply, as she quickly swung her bag over her shoulder while walking towards the front door.

"You can't do this Sakura! You are the next heir to the throne!" The woman shouted, outraged by her daughter's sudden decision.

"Karin can have to throne for all I care."

The woman's eyes widened in sheer shock at the bitter mention of her other daughter, "Sakura, sweetie. You know you can talk to me if anything is bothering you." She pleaded, attempting to try anything to talk her out of leaving.

Sakura opened the door wide, before lazily glancing back at her mother. "Since when have you ever cared about my opinion, _mother_?" She retorted her eyes narrowed in hatred towards her red haired mother. Until she swiftly turned her back towards her mother and left her family mansion for good.

"Sakura! Come back!"

The said girl merely walked away, she continued to ignore her mother's desperate cries for her to return home. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to go back, especially when she would have to deal with a troublesome life, with her constantly nagging mother and her superficial sister.

The pinkette sighed, whatever happened to the good life? Where she didn't have to care about becoming the next heir to the throne.

'Hmm, well I'll let Karin worry about that now.' A smirk crept its way on her face, as she proceeded to walk out of the Haruno residence until she was on the other side of the gates.

She had to admit, she was a _little_ surprised that her mother didn't bother sending any guards to come after her. Her mother probably assumed that she would just come crying back, after a couple of days or even less.

'Well, I'm not a Haruno anymore.' Sakura mused; her emerald eyes scanned the buildings around her and sighed. She would have to find a job _and _a house, her eyes flashed with annoyance. She _really _should have thought first before doing this.

'I should change, before someone notices me' Sakura thought, before heading straight for a small cafe. as she stepped into the cool cafe.

"Welcome Master!"

Sakura blinked as she glanced at the smiling girl in front of her, with a _maid _outfit on. She nervously smiled back, "Uh, _thanks_. But I was actually hoping if I could possibly use your restroom."

The maid tilted her head slightly while she scrutinized the pink haired girl, before snapping back to her usual self. "Alright, sure!" She chirped happily, as she swiftly passed her to attend to another guest.

The pinkette inwardly shrugged as she stepped over to the restroom, she smiled in relief when she noted that the room was empty. 'I should hurry just in case someone comes in'.

Hastily, she placed her bag onto the pearl counter and pulled her hair into a quick messy bun before taking out a brunette coloured wig out of her messenger bag and settled it neatly on her head, while pushing the few falling strands of her hair back into the wig.

She pondered on whether she should use her blue contact lenses or glasses, but her decision making was cut short when the door was pushed opened to reveal the previous maid she had just encountered.

"Excuse me—"She began, until her gaze settled upon the fumbling brunette who was attempting to close her bag. "Aww! You are soo cute! I was wondering if your hair was _naturally_ pink!" She cooed, as she dragged the reluctant girl close behind her.

"Manger-san!" She sang, as she skipped through the cafe towards who Sakura presumed was the manger. "Can we hire this one? She's _soo _adorable!" She squealed while she squeezed the poor girl out of breath as the manger smiled.

"Sure, why not? We're low on staff anyway." She agreed, nodding before returning her attention back to the dazzled customer.

The maid continued to squeal in delight, as she turned her attention back to the confused girl. "Isn't that great! Now we can work together!"

'Well, I can check off getting a job off my list...' Sakura smiled, while shaking the maid's hand. "I'm Misaki! What's your name?" She greeted cheerfully, as she beamed at Sakura, who nodded in acknowledge. "Nice to meet you Misaki-san, I'm Sakura."

"Sakura-chan," She drawled, testing the name out for a moment before a confusion expression flashed across her face. "Strange... you know, If you kept your pink wig, the name would've totally suited you." She stated in a matter of factly tone, as she didn't seem to notice Sakura slightly stiffen before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it would have." She agreed, inwardly sighing. She didn't want to use the itching wig, _but _she didn't exactly want to risk being taken back to her house, where she would have the bear the weight of becoming the next queen.

And she _definitely _didn't want to have to get wrinkles early just because of the large amount of stress, huh...that would explain why her mother wore _lots_ of makeup. That's probably were Karin got it from.

"So, I'll go get you your uniform!" She informed Sakura before skipping off somewhere. It hasn't even been a few minutes until the perky blond returned with the uniform in hand and pushed the girl into the changing rooms.

Sakura sighed; she would have preferred a job that just required sleeping. She suddenly felt lazy knowing that she had to work for countless hours, _but_ on the plus side this job would probably be able to support her for the moment. She couldn't afford to be picky on what job was, especially when she was desperate on renting an apartment.

But before she knew it, the hours flew faster than she had expected. The customers had been surprisingly friendly towards her; even though the majority of the customers she served were male...it was _still _a pleasant first day's work. Although Misaki had constantly been popping out of nowhere to check that she was alright, Sakura couldn't help but feel somewhat glad that she had such an..._annoying_ yet nice friend towards her.

"Ah! A great days' work, wouldn't you agree Sakura-chan?" Misaki chimed, while she held her arms above her head and quickly stretched.

"Yeah, thanks for today Misaki-san. I was actually looking for a job when I arrived here." Sakura admitted, a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

"Aww really? That's cool! And call me Misaki-_chan_." She emphasized deeply on the word 'chan' as she walked along side with Sakura.

Said girl momentarily rolled her eyes, "Alright, Misaki-_chan_."

The blond blinked before a though struck her, "Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to come over my place?" She inquired innocently, while she glanced at the girl from the corner of her azure eye.

"Oh, I couldn't trouble you." Sakura answered honestly, her polite instincts kicking in.

Misaki shook her head, "No, you wouldn't be troubling me. Besides, I hear that you need a place to stay anyway." She could resist the temptation to grin as it slid slyly across her face.

Sakura's calm posture immediately changed as her gaze turned towards her smiling companion "How did you know I was looking for a place to stay?"

"Well, I found out when you were talking to yourself." She grinned sheepishly.

The pinkette inwardly slapped her forehead; she should've been more carefully, for all she knew she could have unknowingly been babbling to herself about her past life. Although she liked Misaki, she didn't fully trust her _just _yet.

She had learned not to trust people easily, sometimes before she didn't know whether people liked her for who she was, or because of her position. Even though that sounded _corny_, it was true.

"So here we are!" Misaki broke the silence, as she opened the main door open while holding the door wide enough for the two to enter. "I live on the second floor, so you don't need to worry about using the elevator."

Sakura nodded, while following the blond up the stairs until they had reached to Miaski's apartment, who hastily threw the door open with her keys that were surrounded by a jumble of various different key rings.

The blond motioned for her to enter the apartment first, before securely locking the door. Sakura took the time to observe the awfully messy living room –which also happened to be the main room.

"Eh, sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Misaki scratched her head; her usual bubbly grin was plastered upon her cute features.

"Don't worry about it Misaki-chan." Sakura smiled reassuringly towards the girl, before walking through the room and in the direction of what she assumed was where the guestroom is.

The pinkette wandered around the dim lightened hallway before she pushed opened the door, to find a perfectly clean looking room. The bed, medium sized was placed in the far right corner of the room with a wooden desk settled on the opposite side with a wardrobe right next to it.

"It's actually clean." Sakura noted a small sweat drop was hanging at the side of her head.

"I know. I'm surprised myself; this is probably one of the only clean rooms here!" Misaki sprang out of nowhere, as she stood next to Sakura.

Said girl could barely contain herself when the girl make a sudden appearance, "Are you a ninja or something?" Sakura eyed the smiling girl suspiciously, who just laughed at her question.

"_Noo_, I'm just a pro pretending as one." She answered smugly, before skipping off around the corner. "Oh, and I'll make some hot chocolate while you unpack 'kay?" She called, her voice slowly disappearing.

Sakura smiled for a moment, as a rare giggle escaped her lips. 'Life like this doesn't seem too bad'.

x**X**x

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Well, this seems better than the other version, but I want to know what YOU guys think about it. I'm still a little unsure about this, but I promised to post this as soon as possible ^^

I didn't want to make the first chapter either too short or long, so I wrote it somewhat in-between...at least I _think_ I did.

So, we know Sakura has to wear a wig. But should she wear glasses or contact lenses-(what colour?) I wasn't sure if Sakura should wear them, so I'm just going to ask for your opinion. Since you guys are reading this and all!

And the story title, I had to change it because it didn't really fit the story (Don't think it suited the last story either) And I made some major changes because well, I guess this makes more sense.

Sakura's life seems pretty easy at the moment, but don't worry it's not going to stay that way. Just wait till she stars school, _then_ she's going to get some surprise ^^

So, enough of me rambling. Please review!

Thanks ^^

~Saku-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Recap. **

_Said girl could barely contain herself when the girl made a sudden appearance, "Are you a ninja or something?" Sakura eyed the smiling girl suspiciously, who just laughed at her question._

"_Noo__, I'm just a pro pretending as one." She answered smugly, before skipping off around the corner. "Oh, and I'll make some hot chocolate while you unpack 'kay?" She called, her voice slowly disappearing._

_Sakura smiled for a moment, as a rare giggle escaped her lips. 'Life like this doesn't seem too bad'._

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Confessions of a Teenage Princess**

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

The sun's radiant rays slowly crept its way through the curtains before streaming across the sleepy pink haired girl, causing the girl to roll over on her stomach in attempt to avoid the awaking light.

She mumbled something incoherent into her pillow as her eyes fluttered open, while she reached her hand to push the pink strands of hair away from her face. A tired yawn escaped her lips as she reluctantly pushed herself out of bed; she momentarily glanced at the clock before walking out of the room, and into the bathroom.

Moments later, she appeared with the brunette wig firmly in place with some traces of toothpaste around her mouth, which she later realised before wiping it away.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Misaki chirped happily, once the sleepy girl was within sight, who nodded in her direction before proceeded to make herself some tea.

"So, I have some school names you can check out!" She said, holding out a couple of papers as Sakura took a seat opposite her.

The former pinkette smiled gratefully, before briefly flickering through the papers. Until her blank gaze returned back to the beaming blond, "Misaki-chan, you _do _realise that these schools aren't located anywhere around here."

The perky blond merely shrugged, "Well, they're suppose to be good schools!"

Sakura stared at her, "aren't there any schools _here_?" She arched an eyebrow, watching the suddenly nervous looking girl.

"Uh, well...there is one particular school." She answered honestly, her eyes averting away from the curious brunette.

"So, what's wrong with that school?"

Misaki sighed, "There have been rumours going around about it, apparently supernatural creatures attend the school"

Sakura blinked, well she didn't expect _that _sort of response. She could've guessed that the school would be a tough one, with bullies and that sort of thing.

"Supernatural creatures?" The pinkette repeated, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you know demons, witches, elves and all that." She informed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And you _actually _believe that?"

"Not really, but you never know right?" She smiled, "Now, which school did you want?" She inquired, seeming happy of the subject change.

Sakura brushed it off, she could investigate later on. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to look into it right?

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"No."

"But _why?" _

"I never agreed to wear cat ears."

"You would look cute though!" Misaki pouted, her puppy dog eyes staring at the annoyed girl.

"Misaki-chan, will you be quiet if I wear it?" Sakura covered her ears as the blond let out a girly squeal, before sighing. She quickly settled the hair band neatly on her head, the black ears almost blended in with the wig.

"Happy?" She questioned, a tired expression briefly lingered on her face.

"Yeah! Let's do our best Sakura-chan!" Misaki winked, pulling the reluctant girl close behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes as the blond left skipping off, no doubt to tend to a customer. She momentarily leaned against the counter, waiting for the next customer to appear.

Before she knew it, the door swung open to reveal a dark haired male, a bored look settled upon his unnaturally pale skin,

"Welcome, master." Sakura greeted, bowing slightly before leading the silent male towards an empty table.

"What can I get you, master?" Sakura inquired, taking out her pen and notepad from her apron. But the male hadn't uttered any words, as if he didn't hear her.

'_Hn, where are those idiots?' _

Sakura blinked, she could have sworn that his lips didn't move –yet she could hear soft, velvet voice appear out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say something about idiots?" Sakura watched the male, whose eyes slightly widened before returning to its normal size.

"No," He replied smoothly, his eyes observing the brunette in hidden confusion.

"Well, is there anything I can get you?" Sakura forced out a small smile, her pen already touching the paper as the male spoke. "Water, if you don't mind." He confirmed, nodding before averting his gaze elsewhere.

"Of course, I will be right back." She paused, reluctantly adding a 'Master' towards the male. Then turned on her heel in the direction of the kitchen, but she heard the faint voice make another appearance.

'_Hn, I wonder why she needs to wear a wig' _

Sakura blinked, where was that voice coming from? It was strange because it sounded more like someone's personal thoughts than when they are speaking.

She momentarily brushed it off, thinking that she was probably just being paranoid.

"Here is your water, master." Sakura swiftly returned back as she placed the glass onto the table, giving a little bow before wandering away to serve the next waiting customer.

"Ah! Is that Sasuke-sama!"

"Yeah! He's so handsome!"

Sakura inwardly groaned, the next bunch of customers just happened to be fan girls. They continued to squeal in happiness, not really caring if the male didn't pay any close attention towards them.

"Excuse me, but would you please take a seat." Sakura suggested politely, the girls merely flipped their hair to the side as they shot her obnoxious glares.

"Let's sit near Sasuke-sama!" They cheered cheerfully, pushing Sakura in the process as they took their seats near the highly desired male.

'Stupid fan girls' Sakura thought, taking a few deep breathes in an attempt to quickly calm down. Not taking note that Misaki was next to her, a concern expression crossing her face.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" She inquired, her own gaze following the pinkette's. "Oh, don't mind them. They act like that to everyone, apart from Sasuke. From as you can see, they worship him." She finished, with a roll of her eyes.

"Why? He's not anything special." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, not really understanding how girls could be brainwashed by a male, who happens to be handsome...

'Ugh, they're bloody contagious' Sakura just managed to suppress an involuntary shudder at the thought.

"Yeah, I know. You know, his friends should be coming any time soon." She informed her companion, and as true to her word –three dark figures appeared at the door, who Sakura presumed were the silent dark haired male's friends.

Sakura watched as they walked over to where Sasuke was sitting, but didn't seem to greet him as they gracefully sat around him.

"Uh, you can go serve them Sakura-chan." Misaki offered nervously, giving the girl a push, which turned into a small stumble as she walked over back towards the table.

"Welcome masters, what can I get you?" Sakura said, her pen and notepad in hand.

"Water, please." The long haired brunette requested politely.

"Cola," A blond answered, a foxy grin plastered across his face. "Make that two!" A brunette called, whose hair was much shorter than the other brown haired male.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." Sakura nodded, pivoting on her foot towards the sweet aura of the kitchen.

'_Hmm, interesting. She's not another brainless fan girl' _

'_I think she's cute!' _

'_Yeah Naruto, you think every girl you see is cute' _

'_...shut up Kiba' _

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together, where were those damn voices coming from? She was pretty sure that those guys sitting around Sasuke haven't bothered to utter a word to each other, unless...they were sending their personal thoughts to each other.

'How could they do that though?' Sakura's thoughts pondered in her mind, as she headed back to the silent group, with their ordered drinks carried on a tray.

"Here are your orders, enjoy." Sakura smiled, once she settled the drinks to their respectable owners and gave them a bow before wandering away. Ignoring the hushed whispers that were exchanged amongst the jealous consumed girls, Sakura didn't bother reacting to their words, there wasn't any point in getting angry over a bunch of love struck teenage girls.

'_Should we invite her to come with us?'_

'_No Naruto'_

'_I agree with Sasuke on this Naruto' _

'_You two Neji! Aww c'mon, she's cute! Her blood would probably take good' _

'_Is that all you think about? Blood?' _

'_No, it's just her blood smells delicious!' _

'_He's got a point there' _

Sakura turned stiff, it wasn't as bad at first. But now they're talking about drinking her _blood_? What are they wannabe vampires?

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright, you look pale." Misaki arched a curious eyebrow, as the tense pinkette finally came to her senses. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Sakura trailed off, her nervous gaze flickering towards the group.

Misaki blinked, "Sakura-chan, don't tell me you've also turned into another one of their fan girls."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she shook her head. "No Misaki-chan, it's just..." She stopped talking, her gaze fell to the ground. She couldn't explain to her friend, that she had only met yesterday that she could somehow read minds, and about the 'blood' conversation.

"I think that they've been really quiet." Sakura finished lamely, a sigh escaping her lips. Technically, she wasn't lying. She was just leaving some of the information out.

Misaki stared at her for a moment, probably feeling a little suspicious about the sudden mood change.

'_Why is Sakura-chan nervous, maybe she's ill?' _

"I'm fine Misaki," Sakura stated, and before she knew it. She had answered the blond's unspoken question, her hand quickly flew to cover her mouth.

Luckily enough, the perky blond assumed that the brunette was just reassuring her that she was fine. "Okay, but if you feel sick or anything. Just tell me 'kay?" She grinned, not noticing the clearly visible sigh of relief that escaped the girl's lips.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Great job, girls!" The manger complimented happily, waving to the pair as she headed her own way home.

"So Sakura-chan, do you want to get Chinese or pizza?" Misaki asked the quiet girl beside her, who seemed to be lost in her own world.

"Huh? Oh uh, I don't mind." Sakura admitted, her face flushed with embarrassment. But she seemed at ease when Misaki didn't question her about not paying attention, and instead starting rambling about some nonsense.

Misaki eventually chose Chinese, as she mentioned something about being peckish about noodles.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I forgot the fortune cookies!" The blond cried out, beginning to panic as she anxiously glanced at the surprised brunette.

"Don't worry about it Misaki-chan, I'll go—"

"NO! You know what? I'll go get them, I'll be right back, and you _stay _here!" She emphasized the word stay as she motioned to the ground, before skipping off back to the Chinese shop.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She will never be able to understand that girl, even if she can hear her thoughts.

She leaned against the wall, while she inspected her fingernails. Her blue nail polish was mostly chipped off, she clicked her tongue in annoyance. Maybe she should paint it green next time?

"Well, Well. What do we have here?"

The former pinkette glanced upwards, to find her eyes locked with two males. Who seemed to harbour a hint of lust in their eyes.

"Leave me alone." Sakura warned the pair, inwardly cursing the wall behind her. Now she couldn't back away from the advancing guys, who also held amused smirks.

"Aw, she wants us to leave her alone." One of them chuckled, "Sorry, but no can do, doll face. We're just following orders."

Sakura subconsciously bit her lower lip, her nails were starting to dig deep into her knuckles. How was she supposed to get out of this one? Especially when she had no plan to get out of this.

"You go grab her, I'll inform the boss that we found her."

She could feel the beads of sweat trailing down her forehead, as the male proceeded to walk closer towards her.

"Get away from me!" Sakura shouted in anger, as she swung her fist into the unexpected male. Instantly causing him to stagger backwards, before stumbling into his companion.

Sakura took this as a sign to make a break for it, instinctively she sprinted away from the two males, ignoring the rage filled roars for her to stop running.

"Come back here you bitch!"

She continued to run away, until she found a strangely massive building. Sakura couldn't suppress a small smile as it crept upon her face, she just needed to get inside before those two get a change to kidnap her.

Once the door to the building was in sight, she hastily knocked on the door a couple of times. She could still vaguely hear the bellows coming from the forest of trees, and couldn't wait any longer as she burst through the door before securely shutting it behind her.

She finally let out a sigh of relief, her body slowly slid down the door as her eyes momentarily shut while taking a few minutes to get her breath back.

When she eventually opened her eyes, she hadn't realised that she was so tired. She inwardly cursed herself for leaving Misaki behind, how was she supposed to get in contact with her, she was probably getting worried about her.

A pang of guilt struck her as she quickly stood up from her position, and rubbed the wrinkles out of her shirt. She turned around to open the door, only to feel a sudden presence in the room, or to be more exact.

Behind _her_.

"Hmm, you're pretty cute, and you smell nice too." He purred, settling his head beside her neck. His hot breath send chills down her spine, she could feel his teeth getting closer towards her neck before roughly pushing him away, causing the blond to be thrown across the room.

Sakura instantly turned back to open the door, not having any time to ponder on how her strength suddenly changed.

"Oh Deidara, it seems that you've found us a new playmate."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hey guys! So, Sakura can hear minds ^^ That's just the first sighs of her powers –which will be revealed sometime in future chapters.

Sakura will also be joining a school in the next chapter, so Tsunade will most probably appear.

If you have any suggestions about the next chapter or about Sakura's powers, you can mention them in your reviews!

Oh, and if you can think of any creatures that I can use ~Please write it in your review! I don't really want all of the guys to be vampires xD

I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers,

nodirection, Peaniko, Tropical-Breeze95, himeko63 & Geniusly-Unique!

Thanks guys! Hope you like this chapter ^^

Please review!

~Saku-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No.

**Recap: **

"_Hmm, you're pretty cute, and you smell nice too." He purred, settling his head beside her neck. His hot breath send chills down her spine, she could feel his teeth getting closer towards her neck before roughly pushing him away, causing the blond to be thrown across the room._

_Sakura instantly turned back to open the door, not having any time to ponder on how her strength suddenly changed._

"_Oh Deidara, it seems that you've found us a new playmate."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Confessions of a Teenage Princess**

**Chapter 3 **

-

-

-

For a moment, Sakura had forgotten how to breathe. She couldn't move as fear had struck her entire body as she heard footsteps heading straight towards her. The pinkette let out a shaky breath, she only have two possible options. One was to stay here and be attacked by its residents –or to leave the premises and could run into the thugs that she had narrowly escaped moments ago.

Although, it seemed that she didn't have time to think when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her as the male swiftly turned her around so that he could shut the door. He lowered his head, taking a long sniff from her neck before lifting his head back up. A dark smirk graced his surprisingly handsome face "No need to be scared, love." He murmured softly, as he pushed her towards a room.

Sakura sat down on the couch, staying silent as she observed the room; it seemed to be decorated quite interestingly, it almost resembled her old family living room –her mother was old fashioned when it came to the furniture. Her gaze finally came to the fireplace, as the flames danced around, flicking around as it created shadows that appeared around the room.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, yeah." The blond stated sincerely, his visible blue eye casted to the floor for a moment. Sakura sighed, her eyes closing for a moment before reopening. A small smile curled at the ends of her lips "It's alright; I shouldn't have broke into this place anyway." The blond eventually raised his head, his bangs covering a side of his face, but Sakura managed to detect a small smile appearing.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We don't normally find girls as cute as you appear in our school." He informed, sending a playful wink in her direction. Sakura blinked for a moment, before trying to keep her cool. She wasn't going to forget her current situation, no matter how friendly they were.

"This is a school?" Sakura inquired, taking another quick glance around the room, a curious look flashed upon her angelic features as she looked on in wonder. "Yes, a very old one at that." A new voice said, as he walked over to the couch that was positioned on the opposite side of her.

"So would you mind explaining why you entered? A girl like you should be more careful around these parts." He spoke, a stern tone laced in his words as he silently observed the pinkette.

Sakura inwardly sighed "Well, I was just waiting for my friend to return back from the shop, when I heard some strangers speaking to me...they told me that I had to come with them, but I ran for it." Sakura said, grateful that her tone wasn't shaky like it was moments before.

The males listened intensely, the blond –who she assumed was Deidara was sitting on the left side, while the silent dark haired male who hadn't uttered a word the moment they entered the room sat on the other. The male, who she had met merely moments ago, was sitting in front of her as he leaned forward slightly. "Then, I spotted this place...and I just ran straight here..." Sakura trailed off, her gaze eventually lowering down to the carpet, which seem to catch her interest as she tried to avoid their stares.

"Do you know why they were after you?" The male beside her questioned, while Deidara rubbed her arm reassuringly. Sakura knew who had set it up, but didn't feel the need to tell that them that little detail. So her mother did care after all, she probably just wanted her to take the throne so that Karin wouldn't screw it up like she always did.

"No." She answered; her eyes stared into the burning pits of fire. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved; at least they weren't attacking her, she pondered as thoughts of Misaki rushed back to her. What would happen to her? She would probably be worrying out of her mind at this very moment.

"Look—"Sakura started, but was cut off when she heard the door open and heard familiar voices. She subconsciously bit her lip, _don't let it be them don't let it be them_ she repeated mentally. Until the owners of the voice entered the room, it seemed that the luck was turning on her, again.

"Itachi," Sasuke nodded towards his brother, until his obsidian eyes flickered towards the startled pinkette, who happened to be in the middle of Deidara and Madara.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be having company tonight." He tilted his head lazily back to his brother, but not before he shot an almost disgusted look towards Sakura. Deidara chuckled, a smirk plastered across his face. "Well neither were we."

Sakura gulped quietly, the raven haired male's companions soon arrived by his side before she could breathe. "Don't tell me, you were thirsty so you found a girl on the streets." Sasuke suggested, rolling his eyes. It was almost like he expected this to happen _again_, but Sakura didn't comprehend what he had meant by thirsty? Unless he was actually referring to them being blood sucking vampires, Sakura inwardly scoffed in disbelief. As if they would exist, they were only myths anyway.

"No Sasuke, she actually came to us." The other male sitting beside her spoke, his bored eyes flickered towards the younger male. "And if you must know Sasuke, we're already had an early dinner. Our diet doesn't just revolve around blood you know."

Sakura immediately went rigid...blood? She thought frantically, but there weren't such things as vampires! Sure there would probably be an odd ghost or two but seriously..._vampires? _It was quite ridiculous if you ask Sakura, maybe they were just...wannabe vampires?

"Oh Madara, look what you've done now. You've scared the poor thing." Deidara clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "She probably didn't have any knowledge about us until you decided to open your mouth." He continued, softly patting her head. Her soft pink hair was slipping through his fingers as he twirled it around.

"Maybe we should take her to Tsunade, first thing tomorrow morning." Itachi pondered, not wanting to feel the wrath of the woman who had a tendency to throw a fit at whoever wakes her up in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, but where should she stay? The girls' dorms are locked at night." Deidara inquired, hugging the poor still stiff girl. "How about we let her stay in the boys' dorms tonight?" A lust filled glint flashed in his eye as he casted his eyes back towards the pinkette.

"No." Neji glared at the blond, as Naruto and Kiba seemed content with this agreement –_perverts_. Sakura mused, as she inspected their dreamy expressions that were plastered across their faces. "She can stay in here, besides it's not like she can go out at this time." Sasuke reluctantly nodded, although he didn't fully agree with his friends' solution, it was better than having her roam the streets, alone –not knowing where she was suppose to go.

"I guess..." Deidara pouted, still watching the pinkette. Who was starting to nod off, her emerald eyes gradually were covered as she eventually let her guard off. "Aww! She's so cute when she's sleeping!"

"I know right?" Naruto popped out, from standing beside Sasuke to crouching near the sleepy pink haired girl. "I wonder if she's really a human..." He mused, mostly to himself. Deidara rolled his eyes; the babbling blond should learn to keep his mouth shut at times, he could wake up Sakura. Sheesh, has the guy ever heard of good manners?

"Be quiet dobe," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend slash rival. "Of course she's a human, what else could be possibly be?"

Naruto merely shrugged nonchalantly "She doesn't seem like a regular human to me." He answered, reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear almost affectionally. Some seemed to notice this –specifically Deidara, who growled possessively at the blond to back away.

"Now, now. We should let her have her rest." Itachi stated, gesturing towards the rest. Naruto and Deidara were both reluctant to leave the petite girl that they had quickly grown attached to.

Once they all left the room, Itachi was the last one to leave as he shook his head. He could already expect that this school wouldn't be the same with her attending it. He smiled softly as he closed the door behind him.

-

-

-

Sakura groaned, as she rolled over the couch. Still completely unaware of that fact that she was still in the school and assumed that she was back home, with Misaki and everything was just peachy.

Too bad she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Misaki-chan, can you make me a hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Sakura mumbled into the pillow, lifting up her hand as if waiting for the cup to magically appear. Moments later, she felt something warm being pushed into her awaiting hand and couldn't suppress the grin that was starting to grow on her face.

"Oh Misaki-chan, I had the strangest dream ever. You wouldn't believe this but I was surrounded by some vampires!" Sakura laughed, as she adjusted herself on the couch and took a sip out of the cup, only to find that it was actually _coffee_. And not hot chocolate with the little marshmallows on top.

"Misaki-chan! This is coffee!" Sakura whined, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she heard some amused chuckles, obviously not aware that wasn't Misaki.

"Sorry about that, we don't normally have guests around here."

Sakura absentmindedly took another sip while nodding, before her eyes' widened in realisation and spat out some of the bitter tasting coffee, while some of the remaining liquid stayed in her mouth.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura erupted with questions, as she used the blanket to cover herself away from the curious stares that she was receiving.

"You don't remember?" Deidara titled his head to the side, instantly appearing by her as Naruto also sprang out of nowhere just above her.

"U-Uh no...?" Sakura managed to squeak out, trying to cover her face as she felt herself burning up. Deidara and Naruto held goofy grins as they continued to gaze dreamily at her. Which was _really _starting to freak her out.

"Kawaii!" They shouted in union, as they glomped the red faced girl. "Hey! What's your name anyway?"

"Sakura..." She mumbled, pouting slightly as she averted her eyes somewhere else, which happened to be on the impassive Itachi.

He sighed, "You guys better let go of her now, we have to bring her to Tsunade." Before turning on his heel as he walked out the door, Naruto and Deidara exchanged a look before picking up the protesting girl towards the head teacher's office.

"You're going to love it here Sakura-chan!"

-

-

-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Hey guys ^^ Hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry, Sakura's powers will eventually be revealed :D Oh! And if you haven't voted on the poll yet –for a different story- it's closing this Friday!

**My reviewers, **

yuchi1994, deixsaku, Geniusly-Unique, SasoLOVE111, himeko63, Tropical-Breeze95 & waterflygirl!

Thanks for reviewing guys! ~Please review!

Saku-Chan :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

**Recap:**

"_Kawaii!" They shouted in union, as they glomped the red faced girl. "Hey! What's your name anyway?" _

"_Sakura..." She mumbled, pouting slightly as she averted her eyes somewhere else, which happened to be on the impassive Itachi. _

_He sighed, "You guys better let go of her now, we have to bring her to Tsunade." Before turning on his heel as he walked out the door, Naruto and Deidara exchanged a look before picking up the protesting girl towards the head teacher's office._

"_You're going to love it here Sakura-chan!"_

**Confessions of a Teenage Princess**

**Chapter 4**

-

-

-

"So, you must be the girl I've heard so much about."

Sakura fiddled nervously with her fingers, wanting to just shrink away from the intense stare from the headmistress. The busty blonde watched the girl in curiosity, who simply couldn't keep still as she was evidently anxious.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied quietly, her eyes lifting to meet soft hazel, staring for a moment before averting her eyes elsewhere.

The said woman chuckled, intertwining her fingers together as she leaned back into her chair. "Now, now Sakura no need to be formal." She reassured the pinkette, who dumbly nodded her head before speaking. "So, I hear you want to join my school hmm?"

"O-Oh, that's j-just a misunderstanding Tsunade-s—"" She received a stern look from Tsunade and quickly apologised before continuing "But I wouldn't want to trouble you—"

"Of course it wouldn't be any trouble Sakura! In fact, you would probably be a good influence on some of the devils here." Sakura flushed red at the compliment; thoughts of the males flashed into her mind, but only made her blush deepen causing Tsunade to smirk knowingly.

"What is your name, child?"

"S-Sakura Haruno." The pinkette replied softly, her emerald eyes hardened slightly as she practically spat out her surname. The reminder of her mother sickened her to the core, who didn't give a damn about her as she seemed more interested in inheriting the money from her father's will. She didn't have a clue how to control a country, let alone her own daughter. Karin was many things -boisterous, ungrateful, bitchy, the list could go on and on.

Sakura could never understand how Karin had hated her, she was kind and considerate to her sister but it was just shoved back in her face as Karin acted hostile towards her. It could have been that she wanted the throne, but she didn't even know the meaning of responsibility as she was a reckless girl. She inwardly sighed, she did genuinely want to get along with Karin...but after realising what a heartless bitch she was, all hope was lost.

"—Sakura?" Her thoughts were broken as Tsunade called out her name in clear concern, the pink haired girl laughed nervously as she stood up and bowed.

"Gomen Tsunade, but I must refuse your kind offer." She spoke suddenly, startling the blonde who sighed as a tired smile appeared on her face. "Fine, I will accept you're decision, but I urge you to reconsider. You might find that you could like it here." She walked around her desk before laying a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder with a soft smile, causing the pinkette to feel uncomfortable under Tsunade's intense stare.

"Tsunade! It's been ages since I have seen your beautiful fa—Hey is that a new student?" Sakura nearly sighed in relief when Tsunade's gaze snapped with the new comers; she backed away before bowing and mumbling a quiet goodbye then departed from the room, passing by two curious men as they watched her retreating back wandering through the hallways.

"Now look what you did, she's probably not going to come back now." Tsunade grumbled, walking back towards her seat before sitting down as she swept a hand through her tresses.

"What did we do? _You _were the one who wanted us to get sake." The white haired male dumped the alcohol on the busty woman's desk while raising a sceptical eyebrow; it wasn't like Tsunade to forget things –let alone sake, her favourite thing in the entire world.

"You don't understand... she's my long-lost goddaughter." She dropped the bombshell at the pair, whose eyes widened in a mix between surprise and confusion. She poured herself a drink and downed it in one go, her head lowering in defeat. She just about contained her excitement the moment she met her goddaughter, who she had not seen for about ten years as her sister-in-law had made sure to cut all ties from her husband's family the moment he died.

'The gold digger' she thought bitterly, her hazel eyes darkened for a moment, scaring the pair slightly as it caused them to back away from the woman, who was well known for her abrupt mood changes.

"If she was your so called goddaughter, why did you tell her?" The dark haired male questioned curiously, faintly remembering the brown haired girl running through the hallways.

Tsunade sighed dejectedly, eying the already empty bottle of sake. "I didn't want to scare her off, besides from what my sources tell me...she's runaway from home. She would probably assume that I'm on her mother's side." She gripped the bottle so tight that in a second, it shattered into pieces only causing the blonde to growl in anger. The pair –who were just in front of her moved with inhuman speed as another second later they crowded around Tsunade comforting the woman.

"I've spend too many years looking for her, I'm not giving up just yet." She vowed her voice laced with sincerity. Looking back to her bleeding hand, along with the glass pieces surrounding it, she lifted her free head over the injured one and a glow emitted for a moment before the injured hand was healed.

The pair exchanged a look before looking back to the grim faced Tsunade, who was mourning over the now broken, empty bottle of sake and sighed, the black haired male clicking his fingers and a sake bottle appeared in front of the blonde, who smiled slightly as she poured herself a drink before downing it in one go.

"She's be back Tsunade, when she realises that she cannot control her powers alone."

The said woman sighed, "For her sake, I hope so."

-

Once she was a good distance away from Tsunade's office, she let out a breath she was holding as she leaned against a wall. She had felt uncomfortable the entire time she spent with the blonde, it was as if she was about to burst into tears for some strange reason she didn't know. Sakura felt a few stray strands of her pink hair slipping through her itchy brown wig; she needed to sort it out before going to see the males that told her they would be waiting in the parlour for her.

She cautiously looked around her surroundings, continuing to wander through the empty halls until she stumbled upon the girl's toilets. She inwardly sighed in relief before going in; walking towards the mirrors whilst pulling the wig off; her natural pink hair flowed in curls down her back, but she quickly wrapped her hair into a messy bun before rearranging the wig.

"Honestly, if I knew running away would be this troublesome I probably wouldn't have bothered." Sakura sighed, staring at her reflection for a moment before walking back into the hallway.

"Sakura-chan! Have you been in there all this time?" the said girl nearly jumped when a blond blur suddenly popped out of nowhere, who she realised was Naruto as he smiled in relief at the sight of her unharmed.

"I just finished speaking to Tsunade-san." She replied, noticing his eyes held hints of red in his cerulean orbs and inwardly shivered.

"So what did Tsunade Baa-Chan say? Did she say you could stay here?" He inquired curiously, leaning forward slightly towards the pinkette, who noted that he was invading her personal space.

"Uh, about that—"

"Sakura-chan!" She was cut off when another blur came into view, she felt arms snake around her waist that pulled her into a tight chest. She sighed as Naruto started to complain about Deidara getting in the way, she drowned out their bickering until she felt something lick her neck...then realisation decided to dawn upon Sakura, and let's just say it didn't end _too_ well.

She didn't time to react as Naruto ripped Deidara away from her before punching him, who recovered quickly as he landed gracefully with a scowl on his face. Sakura watched dumbfounded as they continued their little brawl fest, and held a hand to her neck subconsciously, it felt...damp and just plain _icky_.

"Sakura-san." She almost expected to encounter another hormonal male, but was thankful when it was only Itachi who was accompanied by Madara as they walked calmly over to her.

"Would you like a lift home?" Madara offered, looking for his car keys in his pocket. Naruto and Deidara stopped from their fight to look at the older Uchiha, before rushing forward towards the pinkette, each taking her hand.

"No, Sakura-chan wants a ride home with _me_." Naruto grinned smugly, looking expectantly towards the startled pinkette. "Don't you Sakura-chan?" He purred, nuzzling closer.

"Nuh uh! She met me first so she likes me _more_." Deidara growled at the blond before snatching the girl possessively, murmuring soft words into the pinkette's ears, causing her blush to deepen.

"_Enough_." Itachi commanded, his obsidian orbs melting into crimson. The two blonds stopped in their haste to hold the flushed girl and slowly backed away from the threatening aura of the Uchiha as they bowed their head in shame.

Madara chuckled as he motioned for the pinkette to follow, a dazzlingly smile plastered on his face. "Come Sakura-san." Sakura nodded politely; surprisingly able to resist the devilishly handsome man standing in front of her she trailed behind the elder Uchiha, who felt his ego deflate slightly at the unresponsive pinkette.

'Interesting.' He mused, a smirk making its way onto his face. Sakura, on the other hand followed Madara blindly, unaware of his thoughts and a pair of eyes watching her.

-

-

-

Sakura shut the door softly and sighed, the ride home was tiring as Naruto and Deidara decided that they would tag along despite the death glares from Itachi. They bothered her nonstop, demanding her attention like children, until she finally had enough and shot a look so _deathly_ that it could even surpass even Itachi's.

"Misaki, are you there?" Sakura called, slipping out of her coat before hanging it and she walked deeper into the apartment.

When she reached the blonde's room, the door creaked when she pushed it open to have a peek to see if her friend was there. But to her dismay, there was no sign of Misaki.

'She must be out looking for me' Sakura thought, assuming that could be the possible explanation for the blonde's sudden disappearance. She nibbled lightly on her lower lip subconsciously and walked into the kitchen and checked the time on the cat clock above the fridge, **13:10 **flashed back at her.

"Maybe she's still in work...?" Sakura smiled in relief; obviously she would be working right now and wouldn't be back for another four hours. She could cook Misaki dinner, it was the least she could do as knowing the blonde she must have been worrying about her.

Smiling, she went straight to work as she tied her hair up in a ponytail before putting on a green apron. Once arranging all the ingredients together, she started to cook, her cheerful mood still intact.

After a good hour or so passed, Sakura tasted the food and smiled in satisfaction. All those times she had secret lessons learning how to cook from some of the maids were really paying off, her mother told her countless times that she didn't have to learn how to cook if she was going to have maids around her willing to do the cooking for her.

Good thing for her she didn't listen to her mother, as most things that came out of her mouth were complete _nonsense_. She plopped down into a seat, her eyes looked at the clock every so often, she inwardly wished that time would go faster as by the time Misaki would return home, the food would turn cold.

She momentarily shut her eyes, leaning her fist against her cheek as she attempted to wait patiently for the time to move _faster_. Sighing, her eyes fluttered open as she inspected the clock again, **17:03 **blinked back at her.

Sakura suppressed a yawn, until her eyes widened as she stared at the time to check if she was hallucinating. Only a moment ago it was just one o'clock...her eyes furrowed together in confusion, unaware of the fact that Misaki had just walked into the apartment.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan." The blonde mumbled, on her way into the living room, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. The pinkette waited for a moment, inwardly counting _3, 2, 1_.

"_Sakura-chan!!" _Misaki, once realising that Sakura was actually in the kitchen launched herself onto the oblivious pinkette, squeezing the poor girl tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Where the hell have you been missy? I have been worried _sick_ wondering where you had gone when I came back from getting the fortune cookies!" Sakura couldn't help it as a round of giggles erupted from her throat; the look on Misaki's face was absolutely _priceless_.

"Stop laughing at me Sakura-chan! I was seriously worried about you!" The blonde whined childishly, sending Sakura a glare but that didn't last as it seemed that the laugher was so contagious that the blonde couldn't help but giggle aswell.

Later in the evening, when the pair had finished dinner and decided to have an early night sleep, Sakura found herself lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep due to the time change, it was almost as if time was fast forwarded by magic... but that was just a stupid idea, but if vampires were real she assumed that they had to be an existence of witches too?

She brushed the pestering thought away for the time being, pushing them to the back of her mind as she gave into her sleep deprived eyes, quickly falling into a deep slumber, unaware that a dark figure was watching her.

A light breeze swept its way into the room as the window opened, caressing Sakura's soft skin as the dark figure appeared in front of her. He kneed down, studying the pinkette's face closely, leaning forward into the girl's exposed neck, he relished in the intoxicating scent before moving back, a satisfied purr growling in his throat as he watched Sakura's petite form sleeping.

"You will be mine soon, pet." He whispered, a smirk curled on his lips as he disappeared into the depths of darkness.

-

-

-

**A/N: **Oh, don't you just love cliff hangers? I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it ^^

I wanted to post this before school started, as I won't have much time to write then. Any questions you have involving this chapter, just ask :)

My reviewers ~thanks for reviewing guys!

SasoLOVE111, deixsaku, himeko63, itachimeri1989, CookieSuechtigesEtwas, Midami Uchiha of the sand, yuchi1994, Geniusly-Unique, colourfulgurl, CrazyGreyWolfGirl, Shubhs, Tropical-Breeze95, xXStrawberryFlowerXx, waterflygirl, GoodnBroken & XxShizukaXKyuuketsukiXPandaXx

Please review!

Saku-Chan


End file.
